Watch Me (2P Finland)
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: You awake from a terrifying dream of being kidnapped in a strange mans arms. Questioning him you learn his name is Taisto. Where had you heard that name before? He angrily threatens you but can he truly only be harsh and angry and do you really mind? A 2P Finland x reader because there really are none of these around and he is amazing. PS. Please tell me what you think in reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Like you could understand."

"You can't just keep her locked away."

"Watch me."

Your eyes were still heavy and you couldn't move your tired body. Thoughts clouded you couldn't decide where you were. Finally you let sleep take you again. The conversation continued.

"I mean you shouldn't. If you really care then..."

"What do you know anyway. You did your part now get out."

"I don't think that..."

"Now!"

The door slammed shut and silence followed. His eyes wandered over to where you lay sleeping peacefully and a small smile crossed his face. He makes his way to the door and switches the latch with a click and shuts the light. Climbing into the bed he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him. He hesitates before kissing your forehead lightly and falls into sleep with you in his arms.

Your peaceful dreams soon turn dark and you begin to remember. It was late and you were returning to you apartment after working late for your boss. When the meetings were held it was always crazy. You yawned exhausted as you continued down the weakly lit street. A cat ran across your path startling you.

"What's wrong kitty?" It didn't stop to answer you. Around the corner the light of you building illuminates the street. Stepping into the road you blindly head toward the building. Someone screams and slams into you, knocking you off the road and onto the sidewalk. A car zooms by and around the corner. Still shocked you stammer a thanks to your attacker and rescuer. A tall blond in a long coat. He nods wordlessly and begins to walk away. Noticing a tear in his coat you foolishly call out to him.

"Wait, as a thank you let me fix that tear."

He glances down at his coat as if just noticing.

"Okay"

Unlocking the door to your building you usher him in and wait for the elevator to arrive. He follows you into the elevator in silence. For the first time you notice his behavior is quite strange. As the doors slide shut his presence right behind you becomes evident.

"Now you shouldn't trust just anyone you meet at night."

You awake and gasp for air confused and terrified. Immediately you are aware of a pair of arms wrapped tightly around you waist. You struggle in the grasp trying to escape. He groans awakened by your struggles.

"What! I was sleeping."

You struggle harder trying to push him away.

"Let go of me!"

He smirks and tightens his grip.

"Who are you!"

"My name? I guess I can tell you that so you know what to scream later. It's Taisto."

"That name..." You trailed off. "I don't intend to stay here Taisto." You spoke pointedly. "So release me this instant."

He growled. "Like you have a choice. Go back to sleep I'm over this conversation."

"No, let go of me!"

His eyes flashed angrily in the dark as he pinned you beneath him. "You don't have a say in this, shut up and sleep or I will make you so exhausted you can't keep your eyes open."

His nails dig sharply into you shoulders and you whimper quietly.

"It appears you intend to comply." You nod slowly. "Good."

He releases you shoulders and grips you tightly again. You can feel his breath. Agitated at first it slows and he falls back asleep. Taking that as your only chance you try again to break his grasp. Immediately his arms tighten around you. Your own breath hitches in you throat and you sigh. Finally you succumb to the darkness and fall into rest.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the following morning somewhat dazed. Sitting up you noticed immediately that you were no longer being gripped tightly but felt as though you were being watched. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes to looked around. The room remained dark and didn't appear to have windows. You swore a shadow moved and noticed the lingering smell of smoke in the air.

"Hmm the new toy appears to have awoke." A strange voice from behind you startled you.

Stepping out of the shadows a man smirks holding a cigarette between his fingers. He reaches out grabbing you chin. You pull away from his touch. He frowns.

"Oh, so she doesn't like me...good."

He steps closer to you causing you to back away. Off the bed now he slowly backs you into the corner of the room.

"Leave me alone." You manage to stammer as your back hits the wall. He grins and leans in...

"Scared are we?"

The door slams open. Another man enters the room and glares darkly towards the other. Storming over he grabs him by the shirt and chokes him.

"Don't even think about it fucker." He growls. Pushing the other away he turns his attention to you.

"Markell." He nods to the other. "Shouldn't bother you. Get dressed breakfast is ready." Shocked you simply stand there. "Now!"

"Um..." Glancing around you see a closet on the far wall.

"What!" He snapped. Following your gaze he doesn't give you an answer. Grabbing the other forcefully by the arm he drags him out of the room. You take a moment to breathe.

'That man was the one from last night. He wasn't the one I met before though and the other one wasn't either. So the must be another one of them here. Three on one not very good odds'

Sighing you frown and turn towards the closet. It proves to be full of dresses that fall far above where you would dare wear in public.

Irritated you rummage through them until you dig out a pair of shorts in the back and a somewhat modest shirt. Pulling you hair up quickly to hesitate before the door.

'Why does this feel right?'


End file.
